Burn Your Life Down
by Dreamerfrvrp3
Summary: Set after Hi, Society. Spotted: C hanging out with a New Girl? Who is she? And it gets even juicier it seems that she's caught the eye of N too. I smell scandal and...disaster. Eventually B/C, S/D, Some B/N
1. Burn Your Life Down Prologue

**Story:** Burn Your Life Down

**Author: **Dreamerfrvrp3

**Summary:** Set after Hi, Society. Spotted: C hanging out with a New Girl? Who is she? And it gets even juicier it seems that she's caught the eye of N too. I smell scandal and...disaster. Eventually B/C, S/D, Some B/N

**Author's Note:** Sooo, I've never written a GG story but I have written other fanfiction. When I first started writing this story I had planned on it not necessarily being C/B but it seems that it will end that way. I've made quite a few changes since I posted this story, sorry if it confuses anyone. I'm going to try to stick with the episodes the best I can, just adding a new character with a lot more scandal. Oh! And I need a beta, I was looking for one but I kinda had a few specifications, if your interested please let me know.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gossip Girl, nor do I own the song _Burn Your Life Down_ by Tegan and Sara. M.W. is my own fictional character.

**Rating: **Mature**  
**

**Burn Your Life Down**

_Prologue_

_Tell me that you know  
Another way to get it done  
It's not me or how I would be  
But it's a different situation  
A different situation_

_You lay awake in the night  
Just staring at the ceiling above  
Pulling pieces of it out  
Is such a waste of time_

Mackenzie Warren stared across the lake, and she could see her breath when she exhaled. If her father knew that she was wandering around Central Park late at night he would kill her. She sighed, she was alone again. Mackenzie froze when she heard footsteps at the end of the bridge. She could see the silhouette of a man coming closer, instinctively she clutched her purse and used her other hand to fish out her cell phone. The smart part of her wanted her to run for her life and the stupid part of her brain was curious.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to mug you…or rape you," he drawled. He was standing next to me holding a flask, she could smell the scotch.

Mackenzie scoffed, "Like that's reassuring how do I know your not lying? This could be all apart of your master plan to steal my wallet or something…"

"I don't need your money frankly I'm already rich," he gulped down some more scotch.

"Well thanks for sparing me then. It's late I should really get home," she muttered. She turned in the opposite direction and started to walk away.

"I don't think you want to go that way you'll most likely get lost…Maybe I should walk you home?"

She turned around, "Fine just because I'm new to the city and I obviously don't know my way around yet."

"Right," he held out his arm for her to take.

"And they say chivalry is dead," she rolled her eyes at him and continued to walk next to him.

"Ah, I think I'm just slightly drunk," he offered. She eyed him curiously she hadn't noticed before but he was wearing a tuxedo complete with a bow tie. He probably was loaded.

"Yes, the flask in your hand earlier would explain that. So were you at a party earlier," she asked. He raised his eyebrow and she pointed to his outfit.

"I was at a cotillion." For a split second his cocky attitude disappeared and his voice portrayed a sort of sadness that didn't sound right on him.

"I'd be drinking myself into an oblivion too if I had to go to one of those things."

He regarded her in a new light…She wasn't wearing tights or a headband. Her long, dark brown hair was slightly tousled from the wind and her outfit was original with a tasteful rocker twist. She was the complete and utter opposite of Blair Waldorf.

They exited the park and onto the busy streets of New York City. "You know, I think I can get home now."

"Oh…by the way I'm Chuck Bass," he smirked as if this little piece of information would make her fall at his feet.

"Should that impress me?" She retorted and with that she walked away.

_Xoxo_

Blair glanced at Nate who was snoring softly beside her. She finally did it…with Nate. She couldn't believe how easy it was to fake her virginity. She couldn't fall asleep…was it possible that maybe a part of her grew a conscious and felt awful for betraying Nate and Chuck. _Yeah right_ she thought.

Blair shut her eyes preparing for sleep to overcome her, when her cell phone buzzed on the nightstand. She carefully groped around for phone, trying her hardest not to wake Nate. A text from Gossip Girl…

**Spotted:**

_Our very own C leading a gorgeous brunette out of Central Park…C who is this mystery girl? You know I'll be back with the dets._

_xoxo,_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair almost screamed, along with the text were pictures of Chuck and the brunette exiting Central Park and Chuck giving the girl his trademark smirk and her walking away.

_Gossip Girl (Voice Over):_

_What was this feeling Blair had? Is Queen B finally getting the taste of her own medicine?_

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie spent the rest of her weekend unpacking boxes and preparing for her first day at Constance Billiard School for Girls. Having moved quite a few times Mac was used to going to new schools and being the topic of the week. Little did she know that her fame would last longer than a week.

"Miss Mackenzie, your father is on the phone," Maria, her maid, called from the doorway. Maria was actually more than just her maid, she had been with her for more than ten years and when they moved from London she couldn't stand to leave me alone.

She nodded and took the receiver, "Hi Daddy."

"Princess, how are you doing?"

She smiled into the phone, "I'm good, I miss you a lot."

"I know, I miss you too…I hate being so far away from my little girl. I trust that the townhouse working out alright? And your first day at Constance is tomorrow?"

"Yes, the place is just as lovely as the one we had in London. I'm almost finished unpacking all my clothes and books. I'm looking forward to school tomorrow, I think I'm going to like this place a lot," she responded. She wouldn't admit it but she was especially looking forward to meeting Chuck Bass again.

"Good, I wish I could talk longer but I've got a late meeting. Make sure you call me tomorrow after school; I want to hear all about your first day. I love you, princess."

"I love you too, Daddy," she murmured blinking back tears when she heard the dial tone. Talking to her father made Mackenzie even sadder. She missed eating breakfast with him each morning and telling him about all the books she was reading. She spent the rest of her evening perfecting her uniform and soaking in the tub.

_Xoxo_

Chuck lounged around in his suite the rest of the weekend, he knew how to bring the party to him. All he had to do was sit back and relax.

His daydream was rudely awakened when someone knocked on his door. He checked his watch, entertainment wasn't due for a couple of hours. He pulled up his boxers and shuffled to the door. "Ah Nathaniel, I've been waiting for you to stop by."

Nate took a seat on the couch; a grin was plastered on his face, "Chuck."

"I know that look, you got laid last night," he tried his best to look interested and happy for his best friend. Poor Nathaniel only if you knew I deflowered Blair before you he thought.

"Yup," his grin widened. "The night of the cotillion, Blair couldn't resist me any longer…And she thought that punching Carter was the hottest thing ever."

Chuck laughed at the irony of things, he was practically the reason Blair and Nate slept together. "And?"

"Well, Blair is not as quiet as you might think…And you wouldn't believe the marks she left on my back," Nate mused. Chuck's fist clenched to his side, even though he wouldn't admit that Blair hurt him just hearing about her screwing Nate made him long for revenge. "So, I saw that Gossip Girl post…she didn't look like your type, who is she?"

"I have no idea," he murmured. "But I have my best guy on it."

"It's sad how I'm not surprised that you've already hired a private investigator," he groaned. He glanced at his watch, "Shit. I promised Blair that we'd go shopping together."

"Poor Nathaniel, she's already got you wrapped around her finger."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah after last night it's all worth it. Anyways I'll see you tomorrow," Nate exited the suite and pressed on the elevator button.

Chuck's cell phone vibrated on the table and recognized the number immediately, "You better have something good."

"You're lucky I'm good at my job Mr. Bass. Her name is Mackenzie Warren as a matter of fact Bart has done business with her father many times, and they almost became partners…"

"Hold on, you mean this girl is the daughter of James Warren, the man who has more money than my father?" Chuck asked astonished. Now there's something that might piss Bart Bass off, his only son heir to Bass Industries taking interest in one of the richest heiress ever.

"Yes sir. It wasn't easy but I found out as much as I could, it seems James Warren keeps the cards to himself. So Mackenzie Warren, only daughter of James Warren and Rose Warren. She was born in Hartford, Connecticut. Spent her first few years in America while her father climbed the financial ladder…they moved to London after her mother's death when she was four years old. From then on she remained in Europe going to the most elite private schools. She travelled all over Europe for semesters at a time. Her personal life is somewhat questionable; she dated quite a bit but a normal amount for a teenager. There wasn't much to go off of, it almost seems as though her life was a little too perfect for my liking."

"That's it?"

"Yes. I don't have the power or the resources to take on James Warren. Oh, there's one final thing something I'm sure you'll be interested in…The Warrens just bought a townhouse on Park Avenue and she'll be attending Constance Billiard for the rest of the school year."

Chuck's Cheshire cat grin was enough to ensure that he was ecstatic about the news…this year just got a lot more appealing. "Thank you, Tyler."

_Xoxo_

_I pressed a cigarette up to my lips, and took a drag. Cold and numb. The alcohol and the cigarettes made me feel immortal and different. I closed my eyes and blocked out the loud music and the drunken partiers. My favorite spot in the house was the balcony, I loved being able to watch the party go on and nobody would notice me. It was my party and I hated it. What was that song? It's my party and I could cry if I want to…_

_I would cry but there are no tears left in me tonight. I shivered slightly and pulled my jacket closer around me. Some nights when I lied awake I'd wish that I'd wake up and be another version of me. The version my parents wanted me to be but they didn't know who I was now. It was those nights that were the hardest, she had no one. Her mother was dead, her father was busy, and I couldn't confide in the people I called friends. _

_A pair of arms wrapped around my body and hugged me closer. I wasn't in the mood but I was too tired to protest. So I let him touch me and kiss me. I tried to pretend that I was on the outside looking in…That it wasn't my life that was about to crumble. _

_Keep on fighting to remember  
That nothing is lost in the end  
When you burn, burn, burn  
Your life down_

_Get me to the door  
Out of bed  
Or on to track  
I'm not sure  
Starting over  
It's a different situation  
A different situation_

* * *

I love reviews!


	2. Portions For Foxes Chapter 1

Don't own Gossip Girl or 'Portions for Foxes' by Rilo Kiley. Enjoy!

**  
Chapter One  
**

_There's blood in my mouth 'cause I've been biting my tongue all week  
I keep on talkin' trash but I never say anything  
And the talkin' leads to touchin'  
and the touchin' leads to sex  
and then there is no mystery left_

_And it's bad news  
Baby I'm bad news  
I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news  
_

Mackenzie smoothed out the invisible wrinkles on her skirt. She didn't like uniforms but she gave hers a little twist. Her long hair was pulled into a messy ponytail; her make up was dark and mysterious but simple. She was wearing her favorite Christian Louboutin boots which showed off her long, tan legs and her Marc Jacobs leather jacket. Her father insisted that she use his company's town cars…she hated it. She made small talk with her driver Henry and counted the number of taxis they passed on the way to Constance's. The car came to a halt right in front of the school, despite the chilly weather there were several groups of kids hanging out in front of the entrance in deep discussions. Mackenzie thanked Henry and told him she could handle it from here. She stepped out of the dark sedan and plastered a confident smile on her face. She sashayed up the stairs pretending not to notice the glares she was receiving from the girls and the look of shock on the boy's faces.

She continued on to the entrance of the school when she heard a familiar voice. "Mackenzie Warren."

"Bass, how lovely it is to see you again, and you seem sober," she smirked. She was well aware that everyone was looking at the two of them. "I see you've done your homework. What is it with Bass men? Can't keep an air of mystery."

"I suppose it's apart of our irresistible charm," Chuck mused. "Though I'm not sure if my father is irresistible."

She refrained from rolling her eyes, "Do I sense Daddy issues? And to think we just met a couple days ago and your already spilling your guts."

"Hardly, sweetheart. I'll let you be on your way, I'm sure we will be seeing much more of each other," He sauntered off.

She shook her head at his retreating figure, there was something intriguing about Chuck Bass. She collected everything she needed from the main office and headed towards her locker. There was a girl blocking her locker, she recognized her as one of the girls glaring at her earlier with an entire posse of pathetic girls surrounding her. She had been to enough schools to know that she was the bitch who ran the place.

She marched up to the brunette, "Excuse me, but I do believe you are standing in front of my locker."

Everyone had stopped talking and the brunette ran her eyes over her, inspecting her. "And you are?"

"I'm getting a headache, could you please move," Mackenzie smiled sweetly. Before she could respond, a girl with blond hair appeared next to her.

"B, is something wrong?" she asked who must have witnessed the power struggle between the two. Please enter the diplomatic best friend Mackenzie almost said.

Before the brunette could answer, I replied quickly, "I need to get to my locker." I pointed to behind "B."

The blond sent me an apologetic smile and dragged her friend to the other side of the hallway. I could hear snippets of conversations.

"_Did you hear the way she talked to Blair?"_

"_Is that the new Miu Miu bag?"_

"_Who is she?"_

"_Does she look familiar to you?"_

"Predictable," she muttered while opening her locker.

"It's not a good idea to piss Blair Waldorf off," a petite blond materialized to the left of her locker. "I'm Jenny Humphrey, by the way."

"Mackenzie Warren, and thanks for the advice but I know a lot of girls like her," Mackenzie brushed off. "So are you a sophomore?"

Jenny giggled, "I wish, I'm a freshman. I'm going to guess your new here?"

"Yeah, I just moved here last week from London."

"Cool, I've always wanted to go to Europe…why don't you have an accent?"

"You ask a lot of questions," Mackenzie responded, to which Jenny blushed. "I was born here in the states but I've lived there for ages, so the accent comes and goes."

The warning bell rang leaving five minutes to get to the first class, "Oh! I better get going, it's nice to meet you Mackenzie."

She waved goodbye to Jenny and picked up her new school books. The halls were almost empty as she dug around in her purse looking for the note she was suppose to give to her teacher. She didn't notice the boy in front of her until her books were all over the ground and she was sitting on the floor. "Ow."

"Shit! I'm so sorry," he exclaimed. His blue eyes were full of concern. "Are you ok?"

"No, I mean yes. It's my first day here, so it's not like it could get any worse," she rambled on. He held out his hand and helped her up. She took her books from his hand, "Thanks."

He stared at her for a few seconds before asking, "Have we met before? You look really familiar."

"No, I don't believe so," she mumbled, shifting her books slightly. Before he could say anything else she was running to her first period. "Crap. I'm going to be late to my first class."

_Gossip Girl (Voice Over):_

_It's a good thing Queen B nor her loyal minions saw that…you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Is it just me or should B feel a little threatened?_

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie's morning dragged on for what seemed like ages. She pasted on her bright smile and told each class her name and where she was from. It was exhausting. She did her best to steer clear of Blair Waldorf and her followers but it seemed like she had almost all of their classes together. She sighed in relief when the final bell rang and everyone fled the room for lunch. Mackenzie couldn't help but think of the cute blue-eyed guy that she ran into. As soon as she sat down at a table in the courtyard Jenny came bouncing over.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked brightly.

"Not at all," she scooted her bag over and made space for her. I pulled out my lunch which consisted of a Coke, a deli sandwich, and some chips. Not to mention her favorite chocolate chip cookies. She looked over to see Jenny staring at her in disbelief. "What?"

"Are you going to eat all of that?" Jenny asked.

Mackenzie blushed slightly, "Yeah, why?"

"And you look like that?" she asked pointing at her body. Mackenzie nodded. "God, I hope you don't think I'm being rude but you look so perfect."

"I don't believe in the whole eating celery sticks and guzzling down water diet," she muttered. She opened her can of Coke and took a bite out of her sandwich.

"Good, neither do I. So can I have a piece of your cookie?"

Mackenzie laughed and split her cookie in half handing it to Jenny. "Here you go, I swear these are the world's best cookies ever."

"Oh my god!" Jenny cried out. She pulled out her cell phone and flipped through the messages. "I knew you looked familiar…"

"You know, you're like the fifth person to say that to me today," she stared at the message on Jenny's phone.

"Obviously, not your best angle," Chuck sneered, he took the vacant seat next to Mackenzie sitting unnecessarily close to her.

"Why do you have a picture of me and Chuck?" Mackenzie asked confused. "And Chuck could you please move a few feet."

"Oh, duh. I forgot you were new here for a minute. It was a message from Gossip Girl--," Jenny tried to explain before Chuck interrupted her.

"She's this nosy bitch who keeps a gossip blog about Upper East Siders finest," Chuck snapped. Mackenzie knitted her eyebrows in confusion.

"She has all these spies and they send in tips or pictures, usually creating a lot of gossip. If you want something to get around fast send it to her. Lend me your phone and I'll add you to her mailing list, that way you won't be blindsided because you're going to be a topic of interest for a while," Jenny elaborated. Chuck stared at his fingernails looking mildly bored.

Mackenzie handed Jenny her cell. "And she can do this?"

"Unfortunately," frowned Jenny.

Chuck eyed Mackenzie, "If you're hiding something, Gossip Girl will most likely found out what it is."

"Hmm, Bass, you are the one that did the whole background check on me…certainly I have nothing to hide," she snapped. Jenny looked back and forth between the two, enjoying how fearless Mackenzie seemed to be.

"Chuck, I've been looking for you all over the place, man." Mackenzie's heart beat a little faster at the sight of the guy she ran into early this morning. "I've been meaning to ask you, are you still going to Monaco for break?"

"Seriously, Bass, you're going to Monaco, too?" Mackenzie groaned. "Excuse me, while I go jump off the building."

Jenny stifled a giggle and patted Mackenzie's arm, "I'm sure you'll have fun."

Chuck smirked at Mackenzie and turned to Nate, "Nathaniel, of course I'm going to Monaco, god forbid I spend the holidays with Bart Bass…are you planning on joining me this year? Frankly, I'm surprised Blair is allowing you to come."

Nate scratched his eyebrow, "I haven't told her yet."

"Trouble in paradise already?" Chuck raised his eyebrow. "Where are my manners, this is Mackenzie Warren, Mackenzie this is my best friend Nathaniel Archibald."

Nathaniel turned and looked at Mackenzie as if he didn't know she was there before. "Oh hey, we met already this morning and I go by Nate, actually."

Mackenzie smiled and nodded, "Yeah, Nate ran me over this morning while I was one my way to first period which I was almost late to."

"Accident, scout's honor," Nate responded. "Chuck, did you ever find that girl you were looking for?"

"Bass, you've been telling everyone about me…If it wasn't you I'd be flattered." She popped the other piece of the cookie in her mouth, now aware that the entire courtyard of people was now looking at all of them. "Well, this is awkward…People aren't as rude in England. Besides the fact that Chuckles here is talking to everyone about me, why are they staring at us?"

Jenny spoke up for the first time in a while, "Mackenzie, I'm sure there are a lot of reasons why they are staring at us. Let see they all have probably realized that you are the girl from the Gossip Girl post. Oh and maybe because Blair Waldorf is coming over right now and she looks like she wants to kill someone."

Blair stood next to Nate, putting a protective arm around his waist. Her posse was standing behind the two and sending dark glares at Mackenzie and Jenny. "I thought we were going to eat lunch together, today," Blair pouted.

"My fault, Waldorf, I had to talk to Nathaniel about a few things," Chuck retorted smoothly. Blair's eyes widen for a fraction of a second before any could notice.

"What were you talking about?"

"Well, uh-uh," Nate stuttered. Blair stared at him expectantly, not even bothering to notice the table's other occupants.

"Chuck's latest dreadful Herpes outbreak," Mackenzie supplied winking at Chuck. Her English accent returned when she spoke. She turned to Jenny, "I need to go to the ladies room, and could you show me where it is?"

They picked up their belongings and rushed out of the courtyard. Jenny led her to the restroom and held the door open for her.

"Is it just me or does Blair Waldorf really hate me?" Mackenzie questioned. "Not to mention her posse, did you see those death stares? It was like they were staring at Hitler or something."

Jenny chuckled, "Trust me; I've gotten plenty of those looks. I wanted to be one of those girls…Anyways I think Blair just feels threatened by you."

"Threatened?"

"Seriously? Your first day at Constance isn't even finished and you've caught Chuck Bass's attention and her boyfriend's. Not to mention that you've already been on Gossip Girl," Jenny said incredulously. "I'm curious, is there something going on between you and Chuck?"

Mackenzie gasped, "No way, and there never will be. I know too many of his types. I just met him the other night, and that's pretty much it. His father and mine almost went into business a long time ago therefore I know quite a bit about them. And I do enjoy teasing him."

Jenny rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say. Are you really going to be spending your holidays in Monaco?"

"Unfortunately, my dad usually spend a few days together there before he has to go back to work, it's easier for him I guess," Mackenzie zipped up her make up bag. "Lunch is going to be ending soon and I have no clue where the library is."

"Okay."

"I know I've only known you for like a few hours, Jenny, but you seem really nice and I can tell that we are going to be great friends," Mackenzie smiled at her and gave her a half hug.

"I feel the same way," Jenny smiled and returned the hug.

_Watch out Queen B. The new girl is making friends quick. You might want to sound the alarm…the castle is about to be raided._

_  
Xoxo_

_I paced back and forth, watching the clock. Only a minute left and then I'd know. What would I do? I took slow, deep breaths and tried to distract myself by counting the tiles on the floor. I hugged my knees to my chest and rocked back in forth. I closed my eyes wishing that my mother was with me. She'd be disappointed but she'd hide it, and it wouldn't matter what happened because she would love me no matter what. _

_It was time. I stared at the stick. No one could mistake the positive sign. I was pregnant. _

_And there was no going back._

_I know I'm alone if I'm with or without you  
but just bein' around you offers me another form of relief  
When the loneliness leads to bad dreams  
and the bad dreams lead me to callin' you  
and I call you and say "C'MERE!"_

_And it's bad news  
Baby I'm bad news  
I'm just bad news, bad news, bad news_

_

* * *

_

_**Quick Author's Note:** Thanks for all of you who are reading...I would thoroughly enjoy hearing what you think. A few days ago I decided that I wanted to do something different with the story. So basically there will be a Chuck/Mackenzie friendship if you want to call it that. The story will end B/C and I'm sure there will be more S/D in the future. The next chapter will probably be a little more along the lines of 'Roman Holiday' but with a focus on what's happening in Monaco. I'm going to try to incorporate everything that happened in 'Roman Holiday' in the next chapter. Leave reviews :)  
_


	3. Delicate Chapter 2 Part 1

**Chapter Two**

**_Roman Holiday_**

_We might kiss when we are alone  
When nobody's watching  
We might take it home  
We might make out when nobody's there  
It's not that we're scared  
It's just that it's delicate_

_So why do you fill my sorrow  
With the words you've borrowed  
From the only place you've know  
And why do you sing Hallelujah  
If it means nothing to you  
Why do you sing with me at all?_

Mackenzie's first week at Constance's went well. Jenny was right when she said that people would be talking about her for a while. She was even surprised that Blair hadn't tried anything on her yet. They were both sitting on Jenny's bed, trying to figure out what clothes she should take to Monaco.

"So, I can't decide on the bikinis I want to take," Mackenzie mumbled dumping all the swimwear she brought in the duffel bag onto Jenny's bed.

"Do you really need all of these swimsuits?" asked Jenny.

"No," she laughed. "But most of them are a few years old and they probably won't fit."

Jenny held up a Diane von Furstenberg one piece with a plunging neckline. "You have to take this one, it's amazing and I'm sure it will knock Nate's pants off," she winked.

Mackenzie immediately blushed at the mention of Nate. "First of all I don't like Nate and second he has Blair. I probably won't even see him that much. Oh and did I say he was dating Blair?"

"Aren't you staying at the Bass Hotel?" Jenny asked shaking her head. "Trust me, you'll see him…I'm pretty sure the hotel isn't that big. And don't worry about Blair…I can tell already that your going to have an amazing time. You better keep me updated."

"I will, I'll probably be texting you most of the time anyways," said Mackenzie. She pulled out a ruffled Juicy Couture bikini. "How about this one?"

Jenny squealed in delight, "I love that one!"

Seconds later the garage door in the middle of the room flew open revealing Jenny's brother Dan. "Jenny, do you think you could keep it down a bit, I'm trying to study."

"Sorry, Dan. But I thought you were hanging out with Serena tonight."

Dan sighed, "We were but she had to go to a last minute dinner thing with her mom and Eric therefore we had to put the plans on hold until tomorrow night."

He glanced at Mackenzie and Jenny realized that they hadn't been formally introduced. "Dan, this is my friend Mackenzie," Jenny announced. Dan hoped down to Jenny's side of the room and shook Mackenzie's hand.

"Ah yes. You're the girl that's got Blair shaking in her boots…And Jenny has been talking about you non-stop, all good things," Dan added.

Once again Mackenzie blushed and rolled her eyes, "Blair has nothing to be afraid of, and I wouldn't want her spot if my life depended on it."

A knock on Jenny's door interrupted the silence, and Jenny's dad appeared, "Dinner's ready, kids. Mackenzie you're welcome to stay, I made my famous Chili."

"As tempting as it sounds, I have a few things I need to do before I leave for my trip but thank you," Mackenzie smiled and began to pack up her things. Both the Humphrey men left Jenny's room. She gave Jenny a big squeeze. "Thanks for helping me out. We'll hang out when I get back, okay?"

"Sure…I'm going to miss you and don't forget to text me as soon as you land."

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie got into the car and gave her driver the address of her next location. Her watch read eight o'clock, it was probably too early but she'd give it a try anyways. The car ride was long due to the insane traffic which gave her enough time to figure out what she was going to do.

"We're here Miss Warren," her driver told her. "Would you like me to wait here for you?"

"No thank you, Henry. I suppose I might be a while."

She entered the place without forethought. She may have been slightly underdressed though at Victrola it probably didn't matter. Mackenzie shrugged off her leather jacket and took a seat at the bar. She order a shot of tequila, nobody should ask Chuck Bass for a favor sober. Four tequila shots later she was about to get off her stool and leave.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here," Chuck whispered in my ear. Mackenzie involuntarily shivered at the sound of his voice.

"I need a favor, Bass," she said bluntly. She brushed the hair out of her face and sat back down.

"Why don't we take this up to my office?" Before she could say anything else Chuck was leading her up a spiral staircase in the back. He opened the last door at the end of the hallway. The room was a dark red and the furniture was a deep oak. On one wall was a huge window which over looked the entire club.

"I hate to say this but this place is kind of amazing," she breathed. For a split second Chuck looked uncomfortable not knowing what to say.

"Thanks," he replied briskly. He motioned for her to take a seat on the other side of his desk. He took a sip of his scotch, "What is it you need?"

Mackenzie settled on the cozy chair and replied simply, "I'm not able to use the corporate jet…I need a ride to Monaco."

"And I thought you were going to ask for something much more interesting," Chuck's eyes twinkled. "What's in it for me?"

She almost snorted, such a Chuck like response. "Hmm, I'll do _just_ about anything."

"I'll keep that in mind," he smirked. "The jet is leaving at six a.m. tomorrow morning."

Mackenzie smiled and kissed Chuck on the cheek before leaving, "Thanks."

_Gossip Girl (Voice Over):_

_I hope M knows what she's doing…Every action has its consequences and the devil never forgets to collect._

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie neatly folded her clothes into her Louis Vuitton suitcases. There was something about packing that Mackenzie enjoyed. It was already late at night and she wanted to make sure she got enough sleep. She pulled out her cell to text Jenny.

**change of plans leaving 4 Monaco at 6 am on Bass jet. **

Her cell phone beeped a minute or two later she was surprised that Jenny was even awake.

**what?!? **

Mackenzie's fingers flew over the key trying her hardest to multitask.

**: ) its a long story**

What seemed to be seconds later she replied. Mackenzie had to force herself to zip up her suitcase layout her outfit for the morning.

**ha, yea rite im sure you just want 2 see N again. **

She scoffed out loud at Jenny's accusations. Sure Nate was cute but he had a girlfriend who hates her guts.

**nope. i need sleep. ill txt u 2morrow.**

Mackenzie snuggled under the covers mentally going over everything she needed for Monaco. So maybe Jenny was right, maybe she really wants to see Nate again. She drifted off to sleep, wondering what Chuck would want from her in the future.

_Xoxo_

Her eyes fluttered open as the alarm went off at exactly four forty-five am. She turned it off and stared at the ceiling, what in god's name have I been thinking? Being stuck in a jet with Chuck Bass for more than eight hours, its equivalent to signing a death wish.

She showered quickly and threw on her jet setting outfit which consisted of her True Religion skinny jeans, a black cotton tee, and matching Gucci ballet flats. She pulled her hair into a pony and applied minimal make-up. She bounded down the stairs and grabbed a muffin from the kitchen. Mackenzie was out the door by five fifteen and in the town car on the way to the private strip. When she arrived Chuck and Nate were exiting the limo. She mumbled thanks to Henry when he opened her door and took care of her luggage.

"Ah, our guest of honor arrives," leered Chuck as she walked up to them.

"Morning Chuck, Nate," she smiled, ignoring Chuck. She followed both of them up the small set of stairs and into the jet. It was almost identical to the one her father's company owned, same comfortable chairs with the small desks in front of them. Behind the chairs was a large sofa opposite of that was a large television set. Moments later she relaxed in one of the chairs and was off to sleep before they even took off.

_4 Hours Later_

Mackenzie's sleep was interrupted by Chuck chatting up a tall redhead who was probably a stewardess. Nate looked at her and rolled his eyes; he got up and took the sit directly across from her.

"Thank god you're awake," Nate whispered. He pointed at redhead, "She's been given strict orders not sleep with Chuck by Bart but for the past half an hour he's been trying to convince her to join the mile high club with him."

Mackenzie cringed," You know what I find incredibly scary is that I actually believe that Bart Bass would order his flying crew not to screw his son."

"You sleep alright?" he asked. She gazed at her hands not certain that she was entirely comfortable with what she was feeling.

"Yes, thanks," Mackenzie smiled at him. "You don't by any chance know how much longer we have?"

Nate checked his watch, "I think about four more hours…eager to get off the plane?"

She laughed, "Well I do believe, that my sanity is at risk being in the same room with Chuck Bass for too long."

"He's not that bad…you get used to it after a while," Nate assured her. She raised her eyebrow at him; Chuck was still talking to the stewardess probably using every pick up line in the book. I have got to end this, she thought.

"Excuse me, Miss," Mackenzie motioned for the stewardess to come over. She smiled gratefully at her. "Do you think you could get me a bottle of water and if you get lost on the way back to my seat I wouldn't mind?"

"Thank you so much, he doesn't seem to notice the engagement ring on my finger," she whispered. Mackenzie shook her head as the stewardess scurried away.

"Not nice, M, I was so close to breaking her," Chuck murmured taking the seat next to her.

"Dude, she's engaged," Nate coughed.

"I know… it was just a minor technicality," Chuck scoffed. Mackenzie was beginning to become an expert eye roller.

"It's a miracle that your head even fits in this jet," Mackenzie shook her head. She rummaged around into her tote and pulled out the newest issue of Cosmopolitan with Hilary Duff on the cover.

"You wouldn't mind reading aloud would you? Its one of my favorite magazines," Chuck feigned innocence.

"I'm sure it is," she muttered dryly. She smacked his shoulder as he leaned over to read the red hot confessions. Knowing that Chuck wouldn't give up she tossed the magazine into his lap. She sighed, "I'm sure you need these tips more than I do."

Chuck puffed his chest, "I don't need them…For your information I lost my virginity when I was in sixth grade."

Mackenzie gaped at him, "Please tell me he's kidding."

"No joke, he lost it to Georgina Sparks," Nate chuckled.

"Don't remind me…she was a crazy psycho bitch," snarled Chuck. Mackenzie was still gaping at Chuck.

She finally tore her gaze away from Chuck, "You know that explains a lot but seriously you were what like eleven?"

"Yes, it was in that closet that I became a man," Chuck responded. His eyes began to glaze over as he remembered that night. "Come on don't tell me you're a virgin."

"Not like its any of your business but I'm not a virgin….Lost it when I was fifteen," Mackenzie blushed feeling uncomfortable since the attention was now shifted on her.

"Well we all know the story of how you lost your virginity, Nathaniel," said Chuck. Mackenzie furrowed her brows, she didn't know and she was pretty sure that Chuck knew that, too.

Nate's eyes flashed and he hissed, "Leave it, Chuck."

Chuck narrowed his eyes and replied, "Okay, Nathaniel."

Nate avoided Mackenzie eyes and she muttered mostly to herself, "I'm going to need a lot of alcohol."

_Xoxo_

_Christmas Eve- Few Days Later_

Blair paced her bedroom back and forth. She couldn't get a hold of Chuck or Nate, which worried her. Mr. Bass had told her that Chuck was in Monaco which was a surprise to her, in the previous weeks he hadn't mentioned anything about spending the holidays in Monaco. Seconds later her bedroom door flies open and Serena waltzes in.

"Where have you been?" Blair demanded as Serena took a seat on her bed. "I called you a half an hour ago and told you it was an emergency!"

"I was in Brooklyn believe it or not it's Christmas Eve and I was in the middle of preparing Dan's present," fumed Serena. Blair continued to pace back and forth checking her cell phone. "So what's the big emergency because I'm supposed to be meeting Dan in an hour."

Blair's lip curled in disgust, "Cabbage Patch can wait…this is a crisis. I can't get a hold of Chuck."

"That's the emergency?" Serena groaned in disbelief. "I love you, B, but sometimes you can be incredibly selfish."

"I wasn't finished…Chuck and Nate aren't answering their cells and I heard from a reliable source that Chuck is in Monaco. What if they are together?" Blair started to hyperventilate.

"Breathe, B," Serena replied soothingly while Blair sat next to her breathing slowly. "You know they probably aren't even together but if they are I highly doubt Chuck would risk his friendship with Nate just to get back at you."

"Yes, that makes sense, Nate is the only friend Chuck has and he wouldn't ruin that," Blair cried out. She slumped her shoulders, still worried because no matter what Chuck was a ticking time bomb.

"See, everything will be okay," Serena hugged Blair. "But…we both know that the truth always comes out. I really think you should tell Nate before he finds out some other way."

Blair nodded mournfully, "I know…Now get out of here! I'll be fine."

"Okay," Serena smiled gratefully. "I'm here for you, B, no matter what…Merry Christmas!"

And she was gone before Blair could even say Merry Christmas. She slumped down against her bed, she wanted so bad to run into the bathroom and throw up everything she had for lunch. But she couldn't…

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie sighed in relief when the pilot landed at the private strip. She drifted in and out of sleep for the remaining few hours but when she was awake the air was tense and awkward. She slowly grabbed all of her belongings allowing Chuck to head off of the jet first.

Nate touched her arm, "I'm sorry if that made things weird, and Chuck really has no boundaries…And I really don't like talking about _it_. I'm not really proud of it."

"I understand," Mackenzie smiled weakly. They both headed to the unmarked black SUV. It was already night in Monaco and Chuck was leaning against the car. Mackenzie teased, "What? You couldn't get a limousine? I'm shocked."

Chuck scowled, "Apparently, there's this law that only royalty can drive around in a limo…bastards."

"That's a-amazing," Mackenzie giggled. She climbed inside the car last and sat in the back. "I'm sure they made it just to spite you, too. I almost want to take a picture of this moment and send it to Gossip Girl."

"So are we going to the hotel first?" Nate asked before Chuck could say anything.

"Yes. I've got everything all planned out," Chuck turned to Nate and grinned. Chuck's cell rang continuously as he ignored it. We both stared at him. Chuck knew exactly who it was. He smiled lazily, "I made the mistake of giving a girl my number and now she won't stop calling me."

Several minutes later we arrived at the Bass Hotel, standing right across from the ocean it was a picture of elegance with a resort feeling. The hotel itself was massive in size with an ancient look to it. It was simply one of the most amazing hotels Mackenzie had ever seen. The chauffer unloaded the luggage with the help of the bellhop and placed them on separate trolleys.

Mackenzie strode into the hotel and headed straight for the front desk. The woman behind it was typing furiously on the keyboard. "Mackenzie Warren."

"Un instant s'il vous plait," she responded while typing and pulling out three keys. "Ah oui, votre séjour dans la suite penthouse avec Charles Bass et Nathaniel Archibald."

Mackenzie shook her head, "Ce n'est pas de droite. J'ai réservé ma place ici, il ya quelques jours."

Chuck sauntered up next to her with Nate behind him. He snatched the room keys, "I see you've gotten our keys."

"Yes but they messed up my reservation, instead I'm suppose to be sharing the penthouse with you two," Mackenzie fumed turning her back to the receptionist.

"No, she's right," he replied easily. She stared at him, her face growing redder by the second. "You said anything, remember?"

"If I remember correctly which I do, I said just about anything. I think the just meant this. There is no way in hell that I will stay in a suite with you," Mackenzie grounded out. She turned back to the desk. Abandoning her French she spoke again, "I need a room, any room…I'll sleep in a broom closet if I have to."

She replied in English, "No, I'm sorry…we don't have anymore rooms."

"Fine, if I'm going to be staying with you guys…I have a one condition," she frowned. She grabbed a key from Chuck and led them to the elevator. "I want the room farthest from Chuck."

The mischievous glint in Chuck's eyes returned as he smirked, "Do you sleep naked?"

"Chuck, seriously man," Nate warned. She glared at Chuck for the rest of the elevator ride up to their floor. The bellhop had already left our luggage by the door. Nate let out a low whistle when he entered, "I guess they had to totally redecorate after last year, huh?"

The penthouse was painted in rich browns and gold colors. The furniture was luxurious and soft reflecting the style of each room. The living room area had a huge flat screen TV even though Mackenzie figured that with the unusually warm weather Monaco was having she wouldn't be inside much. She wandered down the hall and into the final bedroom. The canopy bed was in the center of the room opposite of the balcony that looked over the water. She peered in the bathroom to find a Jacuzzi tub. "I hope you guys don't mind but I think I'm taking this room."

She began to unpack her suitcases when she didn't get an objection. What seemed to be a half an hour later, Nate knocked on her door.

"We're going to head out; I've got to make sure Chuck doesn't get too plastered. You can join if you'd like?" He added the last part hopefully.

Mackenzie snorted, "Wow, almost sounds tempting. I think I'm just going to stay in tonight, the jet lag is getting to me."

"Fine," Nate shrugged his shoulders and pouted slightly. "Goodnight and don't forget to lock your door before you go to bed."

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie slid her head under the soft pillow. Light was seeping into her bedroom causing her to awaken from her sleep. She peeked her head our from under her pillow and stared at the small clock on the end table, it read 8:05. She could hear water running, she slowly got out her bed and moved closer to the bathroom.

"Oh god, what if I forget to turn off the water," she muttered horrified. She swung open the door to find a girl soaking in the bathtub. "What the fuck!"

Her eyes widened in shock, "Merde!"

"What the hell are you doing-," Mackenzie stopped abruptly and ran out the bathroom. She came to the opposite end of the hallway and flung open the door. "You mother chucker!"

Chuck was sleeping in between two blonds and lifted his head from the pillow. He gave her his trademark smirk, "All you had to do is ask if you wanted to join…though you might want to lose the tiny dress."

Mackenzie pulled at the bottom of her DKNY nightgown and yelled, "There's a prostitute in my bathtub!"

Nate chose this exact moment to enter Chuck's bedroom, "What's going on?"

"I'll tell you what's going on, Chuck lost one of his hookers and somehow she ended up in my bathroom!" Mackenzie seethed. By this time the two blondes had woken up, giving both Nate and Mackenzie a full frontal. "Seriously! Can you cover up for the love of God!"

"Ladies…get out," Chuck ordered. The girls sulked as they retrieved their clothes from off the ground and scurried out of the room. "M, I lend you my sincerest apology; it was completely unintentional usually they know not to wander off on their own."

She looked up at the ceiling and rolled her eyes, "I cannot believe this." And with that she stomped out of his room passing and then found her bathroom to be empty, obviously she got the message. She rummaged through her dresser, pulling out the Diane Von Furstenberg bathing suit and a matching cover up. When she looked up Nate was leaning against the doorway.

"Are you alright?" he asked taking a seat on her rumpled bed.

"I'm fine. I mean usually I like to save my heart attacks for after dinner and I never really like to find hookers in my bathtub using my shampoo but other than that I'm good," she rambled on, she glanced at him, under his eyes were dark circles. "Sorry. I probably woke you up! What time did you guys get in?"

Nate rubbed his eyes, stifling a yawn, "Around five, I think. I practically had to drag Chuck out of the last club, not to mention that I'm sleeping in the room next to his."

"I feel awful," she frowned apologetically. She pointed towards the bathroom. "Do you mind if I change real quickly while we talk?"

"N-not at all," he cleared his throat. Mackenzie picked up her clothing off bed and shut the bathroom door. "So what are you planning on doing today?"

She shouted through the door, "I'm going to take advantage of this unusually warm weather: eat breakfast and then head to the beach, it's been a year or two since I've been back here, I want to see if anything has changed."

"Yeah, you wouldn't mind if I met you at the beach later, would you?" he asked. Mackenzie opened the bathroom door wearing her swimsuit. Nate let out a low whistle, "You look amazing."

She blushed slightly and pulled on her cover-up dress. "Thanks, and I would very much enjoy seeing you on the beach."

"I'm going to head back to bed…I'll meet you at the Larvotto Beach," Nate smiled. Mackenzie filled her tote with the rest of her things including a towel, sunscreen, and a book. Maybe she was wrong…maybe this vacation was going to be great.

**_Spotted: M, N, and C shacking up at the Bass hotel in Monaco. M is one lucky bitch…or not when B finds out, does anyone else see a cat fight in the future?_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Author's Note:_**

**_Hi Everybody...this is just part one of Chapter 2. I figured I might as well break it up so that you dont get the entire thing in a week or two. I'd love to get feedback :) The spacing really bugs me on here! Agh. Anyways I'm going to start working on the part 2 of this chapter and at the end of that chapter there will be another flashback and what not. I don't own the song Delicate by Damien Rice. Thanks for reading!  
_**


	4. Delicate Chapter 2 Part 2

**Chapter Two, Part Two or Delicate 2**

"Bass, you're blocking the sun," Mackenzie moaned as Chuck stood behind her with Nate and a few men holding chairs and an umbrella. "You couldn't carry your own things?"

"I'm Chuck Bass...I don't have to carry my own things," Chuck retorted motioning for the men to place the chairs and umbrella down. They set the chairs and umbrella a foot away from where Mackenzie's was laying down.

Nate grinned sheepishly and took a seat on Mackenzie's other side, "Chuck wouldn't miss out on an opportunity to stare at half naked women."

"Of course, silly me," she replied smiling back. She tried not to stare as Nate pulled off his white t-shirt. Don't look at Nate she told herself. She felt her cell phone vibrate in her tote. Both boys looked at her curiously, "Excuse me, boys."

"Hi, Daddy!" She smiled into the phone, walking further down the beach.

_"Mac...I hope I didn't wake you its still early in New York."_

Mackenzie absently kicked at the sand, "Actually, I took an earlier flight so I'm in Monaco already. I wanted to spend as much time as I could with you before the holidays are over."

_"Oh, sweetie. I'm so sorry but I don't think I'll be able to make it until after Christmas."_

Her eyes started to water at his words, "Daddy, we've never missed a Christmas especially since Mom...It's our special tradition. But I guess if you can't get out of it I understand, I'll figure something out, maybe head back to New York."

_"I'm sorry Princess, I tried my hardest to get out of it but its unavoidable it's the last few things I have to take care of before I can move to New York. Please stay in Monaco; I'll take the first flight out as soon as the meeting is over. I've got to go, I'll call you later. I love you, my beautiful daughter."_

She wiped away a few tears before whispering, "I love you too."

Mackenzie wasn't in the mood to go lay back in to sun so she walked down the warm beach. Christmas was her mom's favorite holiday; once it hit November her mother would start decorating the house. She would cook while listening to Christmas music and bake delicious gingerbread cookies. Her mother died the day after Christmas. Mackenzie always believed that her mother hung on until Christmas was over. She didn't let the cancer slow her down, she knew that it was going to be her last Christmas and she made it magical.

"Do you think she's okay?" Nate asked Chuck. Mackenzie had answered her cell and started walking down the beach, that was twenty minutes ago. "She's been gone a while."

Chuck dragged his eyes away from the women sitting next to him. The corner of his lips curved, "Does Nathaniel have a crush on M? I won't tell Blair..."

Nate's face visibly paled at the mention of Blair, "Fuck. I still haven't talked to Blair, and she doesn't know where I am."

"Are you telling me that Blair doesn't know that you left New York let alone the country? This is great," Chuck let out a laugh.

Nate flipped him the bird, and jogged down the beach to where Mackenzie was sitting on the ground. "You know Chuck's not that bad, you don't have to sit all the way down here."

He noticed her red eyes and the tears running down her cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Mackenzie wiped her eyes, "It's nothing, I'm just slightly upset, and it will pass."

"It's obviously something, you can tell me," he coaxed her.

"My dad called and we won't be spending Christmas together," she whispered staring at the waves.

"That's not so bad. Look at me and Chuck, we could be spending the holidays with our family but we came here to get away from them."

"My mom died when I was four years old, it was the day after Christmas," murmured Mackenzie. "Ever since then, my dad and I have spent Christmas together no matter what; it's the only time of the year when he made time for us. I just miss him."

"Why don't you tell him that?" Nate asked. He watched Mackenzie draw circles in the white sands.

"It's been a really hard year, for the both of us. He just wants to finish up the business negotiations so that he can move everything to New York," Mackenzie frowned.

"I'm sure he'll get here as soon as he can, he probably doesn't want to miss Christmas either. Come sit back down with us, Chuck may seem well a little strange but he's a great friend, and he's funny," he responded while offering his hand to help her up.

She accepted his help and walked next to him. She glazed intently at the water whispering, "Blair's lucky to have you."

_Xoxo_

"I've got to be going crazy," Mackenzie muttered to herself placing her Erickson Beamon earrings in her ears. Chuck and Nate had decided that she was to go out to a new club with them tonight. She applied Dior's Flamenco Red lipstick and glanced at herself in the mirror, she almost didn't recognize herself. The long wavy curls and the dark make-up not to mention her outfit which consisted of her sexy black Dolce & Gabbana bustier dress and her Michael Kors gladiator like heels. She took a deep breathe and stepped out of her bedroom, entering the living room area. Chuck was sitting on the leather sofa, swirling the glass of scotch in his hand.

Chuck's jaw dropped, obviously flustered, "Holy shit. You look fucking hot!"

"Thanks, I think," Mackenzie sauntered across the room to the wet bar and poured Absolut vodka in her cocktail glass. "Nate still getting ready?"

"Yeah, he should be ready in a few minutes, you know, while we wait we can reacquainted with one another," he suggested with a sly smile.

"Chuck, just 'cause I look amazing right now, doesn't mean I'm shit stupid," she remarked. Mackenzie took a seat at the other end of the couch.

"The night is young," he mused, twisting his bowtie and swallowing the rest of his drink.

"Can I ask you a question?" Mackenzie scooted closer to Chuck, her eyes questioning.

He raised his eyebrow, "Then will you take off your dress? Please don't tell me it's about Nathaniel and Waldorf."

"No," she replied sharply, draining the rest of her vodka. She stood in front of Chuck. "Why does everyone think I'm after Nate?"

Chuck rolled his eyes, "Because it's so blatantly obvious everyone can tell accept you two. I'll let you in on a little secret...They won't last much longer."

"I wasn't going to ask you about them but why won't they last much longer?" She asked.

Nate entered the room, "Who won't last much longer?"

"Chuck doesn't think Brad and Angelina will last," supplied Mackenzie. She grabbed her clutch when she noticed Nate staring at her. "What? Honestly have you guys never seen a woman dressed up before well I know Chuck is used to his women dressed down."

"You look beautiful," Nate smiled. Behind Nate Chuck mimicked vomiting and rolled his eyes again.

Mackenzie blushed and bowed her head, "Thanks."

_Xoxo_

Surprisingly Chuck picked out a beautiful bar that was on the top floor of one of the nearby hotels. The bar was indoor with wide glass doors that led to a large balcony area with couches, benches, and tables. Mackenzie leaned over the edge of the railing, watching the tides shifting back and forth. The oil lamps gave the seating area a soft glow that contrasted against the dark sky.

"Here's your White Russian," Nate handed Mackenzie the glass and took his spot next to her. "Pretty strong drink, huh?"

"I've had some time to practice," she explained. "I spent a lot of time in France; the legal age for drinking is sixteen...Though it didn't matter."

"I know, parents were always out of town and the place was stocked with alcohol," sighed Nate. "Sometimes I wish I had grown up in the suburban in Ohio with normal parents."

"It wasn't that bad with my dad. After my mom died, he decided to start working from home. We ate breakfast together, he would pick me up from school, tuck me in at night. But I could tell he was getting restless, that being in the house without my mother there was like suffocating him. So one afternoon he sat me down and told me that he wanted to go back to work full time. At fourteen I started looking at brochures for different boarding schools," explained Mackenzie. "I travelled all over Europe, studying abroad. I loved every bit of it but I missed my father."

Nate sighed, "I wish I was able to do that but it's like my parents have my entire life mapped out."

"Mac?" A deep voice asked from behind her. She would know that voice anywhere.

Mackenzie froze in shock, "Sam? What the hell are you doing here?"

"Vacation," he replied simply. His light blonde hair was shorter than she remembered. His piercing blue eyes looked her up and down. "How are you doing?"

Her eyes turned cold and she answered coolly, "Fine, no thanks to you."

"Look...I'm sorry I acted like a jerk but I didn't know what to do," he muttered. His eyes were fixed on her abdomen, "What happened to it?"

"It? You mean the baby," she replied harshly. "I lost 'it', a few weeks after you left me. You fucking asshole."

Nate eyes widened as Mackenzie left up her knee and hit him in the groin. With that she flew out of the room, leaving Sam withering in pain on the ground. He glared at the man, "You're a dick."

He ran after Mackenzie and grabbed her arm when she began to crumble under his grip, "Hey, hey. It's me Nate...its ok. Let's go find Chuck and then we'll go home."

"Please," she mumbled. He held on to her arm and led her to where Chuck was sitting in the corner of the room surrounded by several women.

Nate blocked Mackenzie's view, he pushed his way through and leaned over speaking loudly, "Chuck...Mackenzie and I are heading out."

"Have fun," he laughed. It wasn't until he saw the look on Mackenzie's face did he stop laughing. His eyes were full of curiosity, "What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm fine...really. It's just all that vodka is finally catching up to me," Mackenzie clutched her stomach.

Chuck eyed the both of them suspiciously, "If you say so. Enjoy holding her hair back, Nathaniel."

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie and Nate were back on the beach. Something about the waves and the sand always calmed her down. She pulled off her shoes and took a seat on the sand. "It was eight months ago when I found out I was pregnant."

"You don't have to tell me this," Nate insisted.

She closed her eyes and spoke softly, "I need to and I want to. There are only a few people in this world that know about it. And I trust you...I knew something was wrong I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. I came home that weekend because if I was right I don't think I could stay at school. So I waited days before taking the test, I thought maybe I was wrong that it was all in my head. Once I saw the test, I couldn't deny it anymore, I cried myself to sleep that night. The next day I told Maria, she raised me after my mother died."

_I pulled the comforter up to my neck; I stared out the light windows. After, the test I crawled into my bed and ignored the rest of the world. _

_"Miss Kenzie, you must get out of bed, your father will be here in an hour and he wants to have dinner with you." Maria opened the curtains and stood over me._

_"Did you ever want kids, Maria?" I asked stoically. Maria opened her closet and pulled out items of clothes for me to wear. _

_Maria paused, "I did for quite some time so that's why I became a nanny because I could never have kids of my own, why do you ask?"_

_I closed her eyes, "I'm pregnant."_

_"Oh...sweetie, it will be alright. I'm here for you and you know we have to tell your father," Maria took a seat on my bed and caressed my hair. _

_I started to sob, "I can't tell him, he'll be so disappointed in me. What am I going to do?"_

_"First you are going to take a shower and get dressed. You're going to have dinner with your father and I'm going to schedule an appointment with your doctor for as soon as possible," Maria stated and pushed back the comforters. "Now come on I've picked out what you're going to wear and I'll call your father to let him know that you'll be there late."_

_"I don't know what I'd do without you," I blinked back the rest of my tears. _

Nate shrugged off his jacket and place it on Mackenzie's shivering shoulders. He squeezed her hand, nodding her to go on.

"I'll never forget the look on my father's face when I told him. His mouth turned into a frown and the disappointment in his eyes. I felt like the biggest failure," she grimaced.

"I'm sure he wasn't thinking that. You know, we are teenagers we're bound to make plenty of mistakes...I have," Nate admitted. Mackenzie let go and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah...I just wanted to be my parent's perfect little girl, just do everything right but once it happened things just snowballed," she continued. "Anyways, my dad encourage me to tell the baby's father, whom you just met. Our relationship didn't last much longer after I told him...He um said he would call and that it was a lot to handle, that he just needed to think things over. His idea of thinking things over was heading to his parent's villa in Italy where he slept with various girls."

Nate's body tensed and he seethed, "I should go back there and kick his ass."

Mackenzie placed her hand on his arm, "Not a good idea but thanks...So everything was going fine with the baby, I left school and moved back home. I had gotten as far as the tenth week when I started to have really sharp pains in my abdomen. My doctor had warned me that there was a chance that the baby wouldn't make it, that my lifestyle and age wasn't ideal for a baby. By the time we got to the hospital...there was too much blood."

"God...Mackenzie. I'm sorry," Nate whispered hugging her tightly. He knew he was getting too close but it was already too late. He could feel the sparks with Mackenzie but he knew that deep down he loved Blair, and he couldn't hurt her again.

She pulled away from him and stared at the water, "For weeks after it happened, I had these nightmares. That I would wake up in the middle of the night and the baby would be crying. I'd get up to check on her and when I'd reach the crib, there would be nothing there. It may have been over six months ago but its something I'll never forget."

Nate spoke honestly, "I don't know what to say...There's nothing I can say to make you feel any better."

"Thank you for listening to me. I needed to tell someone and like I said I trust you. Do you think we could head back to our hotel? I kind of just want to go to sleep," she murmured while pushing herself off the ground.

They walked in silence, moments later they reached their room when Nate blurted, "I slept with Serena while I was with Blair, that's what Chuck was referring to. She was my first and I thought I loved her."

Nate raised his eyebrow when Mackenzie chuckled, "Sorry. It's really not funny I know its not but Blair must have been pissing mad."

"When Blair gets mad she gets even so Blair embarrassed Serena at the college brunch it was a disaster. I need to tell you something," Nate stopped Mackenzie in the living area.

"Me too," she confessed quietly. Before Nate could press on she said, "I like you, and I know we just met. I also know that you have a girlfriend, who is probably going to kill me as soon as I land in New York. What I'm trying to say is that I think you love Blair-."

Nate interrupted, "I do. I cheated on her once and she gave me a second chance which I'm going to take and try to make it work. I'm not going to deny that we have sparks but I owe it to her...I want us to stay friends though."

"Exactly," she whispered. She turned towards her bedroom and called over her shoulder, "I'm going to go take a shower and go to bed. "Night."

When Nate heard the water running he slipped into her room and found her cell on the bedside table. He opened the contacts, scrolling down the number he needed, and added it to his cell phone.

He shut his door and dialed the number, "Hi, Mr. Warren, my name is Nate Archibald. I'm a friend of your daughter Mackenzie. We need to talk..."

_Xoxo_

_Gossip Girl (Voiceover): **N **is a regular knight in shining Armani. The chemistry between **M **and **N **is undeniable, I may not be good at chemistry but this "friendship" is going to boil over soon. What about **C**? He's predicting a failed relationship between **N **and **B**? We think **C **has something up his sleeve... No matter where you are in the world, drama will always follow and so will I.  
_

* * *

Is anyone reading this? Please if you are drop me a line or two. Even if you hate it! lol. Sorry its short but when you think about it, its the second part of the second chapter so together it would be a big part.

Thanks to those of you who are reading. I'm going to try my hardest to mix it up with different couples, though you should expect to see everyone soon.

**Up Next:** End of the vacation and School Lies. :) Which both should be interesting.


	5. The End of Vacation Chapter 3

Sorry there has been such a delay...I've been busy with school ending, I already have the next two chapters ready to post too :)

**Chapter Three**

_Bells will be ringing this sad sad news  
Oh what a Christmas to have the blues  
My baby's gone I have no friends  
To wish me greetings once again_

_  
Choirs will be singing Silent Night  
Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas by New Years night_

Mackenzie bundled herself with her favorite Christmas blanket and filled her mug with eggnog. Over the past few nights the weather dropped considerably, making it feel a lot more like Christmas Eve. She flipped through the channels and finally settled on the Santa Clause movie with Tim Allen. It was late in the afternoon and Chuck was still in bed most likely nursing another hangover. She wondered if he was ever sober. Nate had disappeared before she had woken up; leaving a note on the table saying he wouldn't be back until later. Chuck stumbled out of his room a half an hour complaining about the loud obnoxious noise.

"You do know what day it is, right?" she asked him.

He glanced at his watch, "December 24th…Christmas Eve to people who care."

"Come on, don't tell me you hate Christmas! I'm sure you have a heart somewhere deep, deep down inside of you," she argued.

"Are you wearing flannel Christmas pajamas?" Chuck gasped. He chugged down the rest of the eggnog to which he added alcohol to.

Mackenzie blushed, "Maybe. What? So sue me Christmas is my favorite holiday."

"Oh, your one of those people," he jeered. He looked her up and down, "I bet you got that set at Wal-Mart?"

The door flew upon and Nate walked in carrying a short, plastic Christmas tree and several bags. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"What the…" Chuck muttered. "Did I miss something? I must have been drugged, I knew last night was impossible, all that twisting and…"

"Ew. Stop I'm begging you. I'd really prefer not getting vomit on my pajamas," she announced. "What exactly are you doing, Nate? I thought you guys didn't really do the whole Christmas thing?"

Nate grinned, "We'll we have a guest coming, so I figured we might decorate the place. Make it a little more festive and you said Christmas was your favorite holiday."

"You two make me sick," sneered Chuck. Mackenzie shot him an evil glare and stuck out her tongue, turning her attention back to the movie. "Nathaniel, you know my father isn't a huge fan of Christmas and he's not coming until New Years Eve."

He rolled his eyes, "Nope, it's not for _your_ father. C'mon Chuck when was the last time you celebrated Christmas?"

"Wait, Bart Bass is coming here on New Years Eve?" Mackenzie asked in a small voice.

Chuck drawled, "Unfortunately, yes. Are you afraid of my father?"

"Of course I am. Your father scares the shit out of me," she mumbled. Her eyes were focusing on the television set where Charlie was pretending to ride a sleigh. "I don't think I've ever even met the man…nor was I ever planning on it."

"Well, we have dinner reservations at six o'clock so I expect both of you guys to be ready to go by then," Nate stood in front of both of them. "C'mon it will be fun…its Christmas."

Once Mackenzie left Chuck started to pace in front of Nate, "Nathaniel, may I ask what you are doing?"

"I told you, it's a surprise," he grinned. Chuck didn't care, he liked knowing everything and Nate was holding back.

"I'm confused," Chuck replied simply. "M or B? Because my dear Nathaniel, it seems as though you're leaning towards M."

Nate's smile fell, "Mackenzie and I are just friends. Plus I told her that I was going to give it try with Blair…I owe it to her.

Chuck muttered something under his breath, "I'll go get dressed, I suppose."

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie hugged her silver trench over her blush toned Marchesa dress. They exited the SUV and walked into the decadent restaurant.

Nate walked up to the maître d'; "We have a reservation for Archibald."

The woman smiled and led us to our table; once we were seated she gave us the menus and told us our waiter would be with us in a moment. The restaurant was cozy with its warm lighting and friendly atmosphere. Before Mackenzie could ask when the guest would be arriving she heard a booming voice that she would recognize anywhere. She gasped and turned around to find her father walking towards her.

"Merry Christmas," he exclaimed enveloping her in a hug. "I took the first flight that was available; you know coach is not that bad. Anyways I'm starving, sweetie. Now you must be Mr. Archibald."

Nate stood up and offered his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Warren."

"Please call me James," James Warren smiled. He turned his attention to Chuck who was about to introduce himself. "Charles! Now it has been a long time since I've seen you…You spent a lot of time running around without a diaper on."

"Somehow that makes a lot of sense," Mackenzie muttered to Nate.

"Ah-What can I say it was a lot more comfortable I'm sure," Chuck laughed. "And only my father calls me Charles, I'm much more partial to Chuck."

All four of them sat down while James carried on talking to Chuck, "How is the great Bart Bass? I've been keeping on eye on him since he's become a business magnate."

Chuck nodded stiffly, his father was one of his least favorite subjects. "He's doing good. He'll be here for New Years Eve…"

_Two Hours Later_

"So when do you plan on brining your business to the States?" Nate asked Mr. Warren. Almost everyone had finished their dessert.

"As soon as I can, I just need to finish the paperwork, which at this rate it might take another month," James replied.

"I'm curious; do you think that you and my father will be competing for business?" Chuck pondered. He took a sip of his expensive scotch.

Mackenzie almost muttered a thank god when her cell phone buzzed. She pressed view now and realized that it was Nate who texted her. _No offense to ur dad but im going to fall asleep soon._

She smothered a giggle as Chuck and her father carried on their conversation, Mackenzie replied _that would look bad…i think my father mite adopt chuckles…yikes._

"Chuck. Have you mentioned to my father that you started your own burlesque club?" she asked easily. She flipped open her cell again: _that would b hilarious…you two can get bunk beds and u would c him every morning._

James mused, "Really? I must have missed that usually I keep tabs on what's going on in the city. And was this all your idea? I'm sure your father was quite impressed."

_Xoxo_

They left the restaurant a little after ten o'clock. Nate and Mackenzie continued to text back and forth, contributing to the conversation every once in a while.

James kissed his daughter on her cheek, "I'm staying in the executive suite. I'll see you in the morning for pancakes. Merry Christmas, darling."

"Night, Daddy."

Mackenzie hesitantly knocked on Nate's door and entered when she heard a quite 'come in'.

"Hey. Your father already going to bed?" he asked. Nate was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling fan.

Mackenzie took a seat at the edge of his bed. She spoke quietly, "Yeah. I just wanted to thank you for calling him up and being there for me last week."

The corners of his mouth lifted into a small smile. "Anytime," he said sincerely.

She got up and kissed him softly on the cheek, "Merry Christmas."

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie played with the necklace that once belonged to her mother. Her father gave it to her Christmas morning telling her that her mother would have wanted her to have it. James Warren left two days after Christmas, Mackenzie left the next day after getting a text from Jenny saying that her parents were separating for good and that she was stuck in Hudson. That's how Mackenzie ended back in the city, waiting outside the Humphrey's building. Moments later, Jenny exited the building and took a seat next to Mackenzie.

"We're going to Bloomie's. Shopping always makes me feel better," she told Jenny. The usually busy New York traffic was even worse due to the extreme amounts of tourists visiting for New Year's. They head inside the building and started drifting towards the women's section.

"You know like the only thing I can afford here is like a pair of socks," Jenny admitted. She lingered on a Tory Burch sweater. Mackenzie snatched the right size and gave it to the sales assistant.

"You may not know this…but I can afford plus I haven't gotten you a Christmas present and I owe you for befriending me," Mackenzie smiled. Jenny tried to protest but Mackenzie put her foot down, she was going to buy her something.

They circulated the massive store when Jenny heading towards the accessories, looking at a scarlet Marc Jacobs headband. Mackenzie turned towards Jenny and asked her a question, "Honestly, what in god's name is with the headbands? I get that imitation is the sincerest form of flattery. But don't you guys get sick of looking like each other?"

Jenny shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's just a symbol of the power Blair has over all her minions."

They both turned around when they heard a loud voice who was yelling at a sales assistant. Mackenzie spotted Blair Waldorf first, she groaned loudly. It brings a whole new meaning the saying: speak of the devil, and then the devil will appear. A look of pure disgust washed over Blair's face when she saw the two of them. Blair narrowed her eyes, "Jenny, Mackenzie. How _pleasant _it is to see you both. Though I thought you were in Monaco sleazing around with Chuck and my boyfriend?"

Mackenzie rolled her eyes and smiled brightly, "Once again Blair, you don't scare me. And you know I could be a huge bitch and make you feel completely insecure by saying that I slept with Nate but I don't like to lie. So I'll say this one more time…nothing happened between Nate and me because he likes you a lot. As for Chuck that's just gross."

"Of course, you didn't," she rolled her eyes dramatically. She checked her watch and glared at them both. "I must be going places to go, people to see. Nice talking to you both, really."

Jenny sighed, "I don't know how she does it. It just seems like it takes a lot of effort for one person to be that mean."

"I don't know about you but I'm starved how about we buy all this stuff, then grab a late lunch," Mackenzie decided. Jenny's relentless protest was useless on Mackenzie; she ended up buying her the sweater and their lunch.

_Am I the only who sees a storm brewing. I know we would all pay to see B knocked off her pedestal and for M to be the one doing the knocking._

_Xoxo_

_Please Come Home For Christmas- The Eagle  
_


	6. School Lies Chapter 4

Sorry for the delay guys I hadn't realized that I had this chapter written already. I'm on break and half of chapter five is already written! Thanks for reading!

**Chapter Four**

_School Lies _

_If you are what you say you are, a superstar  
Then have no fear, the camera is here  
And the microphones  
And they wanna know oh oh oh oh_

_**Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**__  
On the Upper East Side it's easy to think that the world is exactly as it appears: refined, elegant, imposing. But sometimes all it takes is a little key to open the door to the wild side._

Mackenzie was lying side by side on Jenny's bed; they had just finished giving each other pedicures. Jenny closed her eyes, "Shouldn't you have plans? It is Saturday night."

"I call these plans," Mackenzie laughed. She fanned her toes with an old Vogue issue. She carefully got off the bed and headed into the kitchen. "I'm going to get something to drink, you want anything?"

Jenny shook her head, Mackenzie ran into a raven haired girl outside of Jenny's room. Dan was standing right next to her a video camera focused on his face. He hit his forehead, "Mackenzie, this is my best friend Vanessa. Mackenzie goes to Constance too and I believe she lives on Park Avenue not to mention she just moved here from London, why she's spending a Saturday night in the Humphrey loft we may never know. Oh and the reason Vanessa is stalking me and recording my every move is because documenting my life for a project, I know a turtle would have been more exciting."

Mackenzie smiled, "Wow…that was an incredible monologue. And I love this place! It beats sitting around all by my lonesome in a huge place with a lot of white walls and expensive art piece. So what are you two doing?"

"Well Mackenzie who goes to Constance who lives on Park Avenue, Dan here just got a call from Serena apparently she's at a party at your school," Vanessa explained focusing the camera on Mackenzie now. "She said she was swimming too."

"I'm intrigued. A pool party at our school? I wonder if Jenny will mind me checking it out," Mackenzie pondered. She ducked her head back into Jenny's room. "Do you mind if I see what this whole party thing is about?"

"Are you kidding? Please get out of here. I can't vicariously live through you, if you spend all your time with me," Jenny tossed Mackenzie her shoes, purse, and jacket.

"You know you just threw like a thousand dollars at me," Mackenzie laughed again. "I'll text you later with all the juicy details…Though I'm sure Gossip Girl will be all over it. Come on, we can take my town car.'

Vanessa raised her eyebrow at Dan. They followed her out to her town car. Mackenzie sat up front next to Henry and told him where they were going. The drive went by fast as Mackenzie laughed at Dan and Vanessa's conservation and her commentating the trip for the camera. They arrived at the school, following the noise to the pool area. Dan told the camera, "Well, if you wanted to get the perfect shot of me feeling like an outsider... I'm ready for my close-up."

Mackenzie found Chuck sitting in the lifeguard's chair. She leaned against the chair, "Having fun?"

"Hot girls in bikinis, do you even have to ask?" Chuck smirked. "You could strip down into nothing if you forgot a suit."

"I'd rather jump off a cliff," she rolled her eyes. She spotted Blair and Nate making out in the pool before Blair pulled away. Everything that happened next was fast, Mackenzie watched as a boy hits his head on a pole, his unconscious body floating in a pool of blood. Nate was the first one to reach him pulling out of the water, yelling for someone to call 911. She rushed to Nate's side as he started to perform CPR. She could hear Serena giving them the address and everyone else clearing out of the pool. Blair tugged on Nate's arm, telling him that it was time to go. "Go. I can take care of it."

Nate protested, "No. You could get in a huge amount of trouble. Come on."

Mackenzie continued CPR, shouted, "Have you seen A Walk to Remember? 'Cause I have several times and they left that guy in the water, he ended up in a wheelchair! And Landon regretted not saving him…I am not going to be Landon."

"Blair! Just go. We're going to stay alright and make sure he's safe just go," Nate pleaded trying to help Mackenzie. They were the only two left when the paramedics and the cops arrived. Luckily, Andrew Collins was alright and the school was going to take their own actions.

_Gossip Girl Here…Apparently St. Jude's and Constance's best didn't have anywhere else to party…Hmm I do find that hard to believe. Well if you don't know the pool was where it was all happening and not happening, the Upper East Side royalty fled like mice when one of their own took a nose dive. And here's the juiciest detail N and M stayed behind to give him CPR…Where was B? _

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie sunk into the chair next to Serena. The headmasters of both school's had called each parent to notify them of the actions of that night. Her father called her immediately after he got off the phone. She knew there was no punishment worse than hearing her father's disappointed voice. Even though his tone was angry, he couldn't help but be glad that I had stayed behind. He decided that what ever the school decided to do would be the most fitting even after she told him that she had nothing to drink and wasn't responsible in the first place. But Mackenzie agreed to his terms not wanting to upset him anymore. The headmaster of St. Jude's continued his speech about the evidence left behind, Mackenzie's interest perked when he introduced Miss Queller.

She stared at the group of students, her face grave, "Hello. I'm Miss Queller, the new headmistress at Constance. It's unfortunate that we meet under these circumstances... but I look forward to getting to know each and every one of you. I've already talked to your parents... at least those I could reach and look forward to reading your personal essays. 10000 words describing how you came to be on school property after hours, using alcohol and drugs, where a fellow student almost died. In other words: What the hell is wrong with you."

Mackenzie glanced at the boy's side, her eyes settled on Nate who was looking at her already, he nodded his head at her smiling slightly. Her smile turned into a frown when she caught Blair watching her. Mackenzie stared at her, not backing down, Blair finally turned her attention back to the new headmistress. Mackenzie listened intently as she continued on, explaining that she would be conducting one on one interviews with each of the students involved. Once she dismissed both groups, everyone followed Blair out to the courtyard.

"So we all know how this works," Blair declared. Mackenzie took a seat at one of the tables. She must of look slightly confused because Chuck answered, "No one talks, no one gets into trouble."

"Am I the only who thinks that is not going to work," Mackenzie spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Does it matter what you think?" Blair crossed her arms.

Dan interrupted their staring competition, "I'm with Mackenzie, I don't think Queller is going to give up on this one."

"It's worked before," Serena shrugged, pulling Dan closer. "Everyone just needs to relax, it'll work out."

"So since we are all on the same page," Blair glared directly at Mackenzie. "We'll meet up after school at my place to…write the paper."

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Nate asked pointing to the bench next to her.

Mackenzie shrugged, "Not at all."

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for several minutes until Nate spoke up, "Is there something wrong?"

"I like New York, actually I love New York. The shopping is amazing, the pizza is great, and Constance's is one of the top private school's in the country. There is no way I'm getting suspended," she muttered hysterically her English accent appeared as she raised her voice. She rubbed her eyes. Nate looked at her somewhat alarmed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to sound like a nutter. I got no sleep last night and I'm stressed out but I'm okay no more flying off the handle for me."

Nate smiled, "Don't worry, everything will be fine. You won't get suspended, and you had nothing to do with the party."

"Writing a love note to Blair," Chuck snatched Nate's paper. Nate tried to pull it out of his hands. "Dear Blair…Oh how I love you vomit vomit vomit."

Nate rolled his eyes, "Chuck. Seriously man."

Mackenzie swallowed the lump in her throat, "I think it's perfect, Blair seems like the romantic type."

"I need new friends," muttered Chuck. Mackenzie placed her notebook back in her black Dior tote.

"I'm incredibly touched Chuck but I like my friends to be well not you," Mackenzie smiled sweetly. She checked her Cartier watch and sighed, she spotted the dark town car waiting for her in front of the school. "I've got to go…"

"You do realize that lunch is almost over, right?" Nate asked when he caught up with her.

"I'm aware," she spoke quietly. She turned to face him her eyes slightly watering, "I need to leave…this would have been the birth date of my child."

She moved towards the car when Nate pulled her into a hug. He whispered, "Do you need any company?"

"No, I need to be alone but that's for offering," Mackenzie murmured. She let go of his warm body and folded her arms over her chest when she remembered that they were in front of the school. "I guess I'll see you at Blair's later?"

"You know you don't have to go to that right?" He told her. People were beginning to disappear into the building.

Mackenzie nodded, "I don't want to have to wallow for forever. I'm going to need something to keep me busy or prevent me from bawling my eyes out. If I don't leave now I might start sobbing. Goodbye Nate."

Nate watched her get into the car and drive away, not even noticing that Chuck had joined him. He questioned, "Do you want to tell me what that was all about? Oh and that hug was well not one you give to a friend."

"It's personal Chuck, I can't tell you," Nate told him heading towards the school.

"Nathaniel, since when do we keep secrets from one another?" Chuck called after his retreating figure.

"Sorry but she trusts me to not tell anyone," he sent Chuck an apologetic smile.

_Xoxo _

Mackenzie pulled the light yellow box out from under her bed. Her room was filled with vases of white and burgundy ruffled tulips from her father. He had called on her way home, apologizing several times for his absence.

_Well your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
And she tied you to her kitchen chair  
She broke your throne and she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the Hallelujah_

She stared at the sonogram pictures, the only one she'll ever have of her first child. There wasn't a day that went by that she didn't feel guilty, always wondering if she had done one thing different. Drank less alcohol, didn't smoke as much, and stayed away from those awful parties. That if she had done one of those things would her child still be alive? She laid on her bed, holding the soft pink and blue striped blanket that her father bought her the day after she told him and she cried. Mackenzie cried so hard, that body began to shake. Her tears didn't stop; she finally fell into a fitful sleep of a life she would never know.

_Maybe there's a God above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_  
_And the holy dove was moving too  
And every breath we drew was Hallelujah_

It was after four when Mackenzie woke up. Her blotchy and red face didn't do her any good, she decided she should take a relaxing bath before she entered the devil's lair. An hour later, she was rummaging through her walk-in closet before deciding on her favorite pair of True Religion skinny jeans. She carefully put on a flowy, pink Chloe blouse. She wobbled down the hall, trying to put on her Lanvin flats and walk at the same time. Her Burberry coat and purse were sitting by the front door.

She figured that since Blair lived only minutes away, that it would be ridiculous to drive to her penthouse. The chilly air made Mackenzie shiver, she loved New York in the winter especially when the sun was setting and the city was getting dark. Minutes later she arrived at the Waldorf's. The elevator was just about to shut when she asked them to hold it.

Dan and Vanessa were both in the elevator, Vanessa still carrying around the video camera. She bit her lip, "I trust you enough Mackenzie to show you this. I'm not really sure what it means. But it's definitely fishy."

The three of them watched as Chuck pocketed the key that was on the table during the party.

Dan furrowed his brows, "Its Chuck…Holding a key, right?"

The elevator dinged and the doors opened, Vanessa stopped the video and pressed record. Mackenzie muttered, "I'm not sure if this is an American thing or not but when working on papers we don't usually drink cocktails and play poker."

Serena bounded towards Dan, she kissed him on the cheek. She explained that they could write their paper elsewhere. Mackenzie wandered around the penthouse placing her coat in the coat room by the elevator. She took a seat in a chair close to Chuck, she wasn't really friends with anyone else at this school. She wanted a drink but she had decided months ago that drinking on school nights was something she was going to stop. She listened as Chuck belittled Dan.

"Chuck, stop being such an ass," Mackenzie wacked him on the head with the back of her hand.

"I like it rough," he smirked. Mackenzie glared at him and headed towards the stairs in search of a bathroom. She started down the hallway spotting a bathroom at the end when Blair called her name.

Mackenzie cautiously entered Blair's room. Blair folded her arms over her chest and demanded, "What are your feelings towards Nate?"

She sighed, "How many times have we gone over this?"

"I saw him hug you this afternoon, and there was a lot more than meets the eye," Blair replied simply. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, repositioning her headband.

"He's just a friend. Shouldn't you be asking him this? I wouldn't go after another girl's boyfriend. I just don't believe in that…I like to honor the girl code thing," Mackenzie admitted honestly. "I know we don't get along and the chances of that ever happening are slim but I'm not interested in making enemies, it's not the kind of person I am. You probably don't want my advice but since you and Nate are giving it a second chance or whatever you should try to trust him again."

Blair nodded slightly, a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips. Before Blair could respond further Nate entered the room holding what Mackenzie assumed to be the love letter. "Blair, can we talk for a minute?"

Mackenzie shuffled out of the room not bothering to say anything to Nate especially in front of Blair. She closed the door of the bathroom behind her and breathed in and out. This turned out be a lot harder than she thought. She texted Jenny asking her what she was doing tonight. She liked the Humphrey loft, it made her feel like she was apart of a family or a home. She waited a few minutes, before leaving the bathroom only to run into Nate. He was leaning up against the wall outside of Blair's room, his hands in his pockets.

"How did it go with Blair?" she asked gently. The look on his face wasn't one of joy.

"Well, she brushed me off saying that she had hostess duties to fulfill," Nate smiled sadly. Mackenzie sat on the floor patting a spot next to her. He sat down next to her, only a mere few inches from each other.

"Did you give her the letter?" Mackenzie attempted. Nate pounded his head up against the wall.

Nate shook his head, "I tried to. I left it on her desk though…Can I tell you something?"

"Of course," she rolled her eyes. "I've bared my soul to you on several occasions, this friend thing will always work both ways."

"I found the key in Blair's desk drawer," he admitted. "The key that unlocks the doors the pool at the school. Blair would never do something like that…"

Mackenzie banged her head up against the wall, "Well Chuck is the one that took it from the pool party, that I know for sure. She must have taken it back from Chuck. God, I don't know, it's an actual mystery all I know is that I didn't have the key."

Nate closed his eyes, "Jesus…I feel like such an ass I forgot to ask you how you're doing, with today and all."

"I went home and cried for a solid hour but I'm good, one step at a time you know? Thanks for asking and caring. It's kind of a relief to talk to someone about it," Mackenzie stared at her shoes. Nate nodded and smiled at her.

Nate mused "Maybe Chuck was right."

"I found that hard to believe…what was he right about exactly?" Mackenzie asked, laughing slightly.

"He said something along the lines of her not wanting me anymore. It now makes sense," he sighed. Mackenzie remembered something Chuck said to her in Monaco: _They won't last much longer. _What did Chuck know?

She replied shortly, "You know Chuck, he doesn't even know what a relationship is…The longest relationship he's even been in was probably an hour long in a closet with some girl's name he didn't know. I'd stay and chat but I need to get going."

"Um okay. I'll see you tomorrow?" Nate suggested, confused at Mackenzie's reaction.

Mackenzie moved down the stairs, waving good-bye to Nate. She couldn't find Chuck. The party was beginning to slow down, people leaving. Mackenzie didn't see Vanessa or Dan either. She touched Serena on the arm, "You haven't by any chance seen Chuck, have you?"

"No," she frowned tossing her blonde locks as she peered around the room. "He must have left a little bit ago. Why has he done something wrong?"

Mackenzie smiled weakly, "When has he not done something wrong? I just need to talk to him, any idea where he might be?"

"Try the Palace bar, if he's not there he's probably in his suite its room 1812," Serena offered, shrugging. Mackenzie thanked her and grabbed her coat, and headed to the Palace Hotel.

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie found him sitting at the bar, holding a glass of scotch. She took the seat next to him. He didn't bother looking up. Mackenzie demanded, "Something you told me in Monaco is really bugging me. You said that Blair and Nate wouldn't last. And then you go and tell Nate that Blair no longer wants him. What do you know, Chuck?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Chuck sneered. He downed the rest of his scotch.

Mackenzie scoffed, "Don't even try to lie to me, Chuck. What did you do?"

"And why should I tell you? I'm curious…Would you use it to get closer to Nate? Or to break up him and Blair? Why do you want to know so fucking bad? Because once you find out there is no going back and I doubt it will land you in Nate's open arms. Maybe you should ask Vanessa, she very well knows all about it," Chuck hissed. Mackenzie narrowed her eyes; she doesn't know what she would do with the information.

"Actually, I change my mind…I really don't want to know what you did. I just want to let you know that, the truth hurts like a bitch and when it comes out I know it's not going to be pretty," she responded briskly. She grabbed her purse and made her way out into the dark, stormy city.

_I for one can't wait for the shit to hit the fan. M is right secrets don't stay secrets for long in the UES. That storm I keep talking about…Well the forecast isn't looking good for our favorite Upper East Siders. I'll keep you posted ;) _

_Xoxo_

Mackenzie was getting déjà vu, as they were assembled for another meeting with the new headmistress. She was waiting or looking forward to her meeting with the headmistress. She spied Chuck whispering to Blair, what ever was going on she knew they were both involved.

"... For a crime he did not commit. And although I appreciate his self-sacrifice, I don't abide dishonesty. And I think it's time you all know how serious I am. Nathaniel Archibald is suspended from St. Jude's. And yes, this will go on his transcript. Effective immediately. Mr. Archibald, you know where to find the exit," Miss Queller rumbled. All eyes turned to Nate as he got up to leave. Mackenzie didn't believe it.

She found herself searching for Nate; he wasn't in the courtyard or at his locker. She stood on the stairs, watching him talk to Blair. He walked away, leaving Blair standing there. She brushed past Blair, and jogged up to Nate.

"What were you thinking?" Mackenzie whispered fiercely. Her face softened when she took a good look at his face, his eyes was sad his body slumped as he walked.

"I did it for Blair. It wasn't even her key. I did it because I loved her and you then she just broke up with me saying she didn't want to be with me. I feel like the world's biggest idiot," Nate cried out. She gave him a one arm hug.

"Well I can't deny the fact that you are an idiot. But at least you had good reasons for doing it, even if that weren't true. Its kind of ironic you fess up for a crime you didn't commit because you thought the key was Blair's when really its someone else…Poetic even," she laughed quietly. The look on his face made her stop giggling.

"Not helping," Nate muttered. He swung his bag onto his other shoulder, walking down the steps.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could help. You want to come over tonight, we could eat ice cream out of the tub and you can cry on my shoulder," Mackenzie suggested, smiling.

He rolled his eyes, "Nah, I'll take a rain check though. I'm going to go home and tell my parents that I've been suspended from school."

"It will be alright," Mackenzie bit her lip. She gave him one last quick hug. "I'm here for me if you need anything."

She watched him walk off campus just like he watched her go yesterday. She listened as Dan was called to the head mistresses' office. Hours later, the mystery of the key was solved. Serena took the blame, money was donated to the school by Bart Bass to keep her at Constance's, and Blair and Nate got back together again.

**Gossip Girl (Voice Over)**  
_And sometimes you have to venture outside your world in order to find yourself. As for me, I'm happy right where I am... I only want to be with you. XOXO Gossip Girl._

_**Songs:**_

_**Superstar-Lupe Fiasco**_

_**Hallelujah- Jeff Buckley**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl or do I own A Walk To Remember.  
**_


End file.
